


Home with me

by grantairehair



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/F, modern au i guess, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairehair/pseuds/grantairehair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette grinned. “I hope I don’t have to almost hit you with my car to get you to come home with me next time. We might even make into the house.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home with me

It was just getting to that time of year when you could comfortably drive with the windows rolled down in your car. Cosette was enjoying the wind toss her hair around her sun-kissed face as she drove home from school. She tried not to let the feeling of freedom and open air sink too deeply into her skin because no matter how good it felt, it was not yet the end of the year. You still have finals and AP exams, she reminded herself.

 

Even with the end of the year chaos looming, she still felt that inner tranquility and warmth that came from belting out show tunes while driving too fast down too familiar roads.

 

In her defense, “La Vie Boheme” had just come on when she literally almost ran into Éponine Thénardier. She really couldn’t be blamed for not paying attention.

She gasped and pulled over after she narrowly missed the small form walking on the side of the road. She rolled down the window and called out to Éponine, who was standing looking slightly stunned, “Hey! Ponine!”

She looked bemusedly at Cosette. “Yeah?”

“Aren’t you gonna chew me out about the fact that I almost just hit you with my car? Make some cryptic remark about my driving skills?” Cosette joked.

Éponine half-smiled and shrugged. “It was ‘La Vie Boheme’. I don’t blame you.”

Cosette giggled. “You need a ride home?”

“When don’t I need a ride home?” Éponine replied cryptically.

Cosette rolled her eyes. “Come on.”

Éponine laughed and opened the car door. “Sounds like a plan.”

Cosette put the car in drive and pulled back onto the road. “So are you still seeing that Montparnasse guy?” Cosette asked with an awkward twist to her lips, as if it made her uncomfortable to say his name. “I thought he was giving you rides.”

“God, no.” Éponine scoffed. “I dumped his ass weeks ago, ever since he cared more about doing shady business with my father than actually paying attention to me.”

Cosette smiled, ignoring the surge of joy that rushed through her at Éponine’s quick dismissal. “Then why haven’t I seen you walking?”

“Been bumming rides off of Pontmercy,” She answered, giving Cosette a sideways look. “He wants to know more about the sweetest, kindest, smartest, most beautiful and capable girl in the world.” Éponine ticked each adjective off on her fingers and looked teasingly at Cosette. “Guy’s got it bad for you,” She added, winking.

“Ugh. I wish he would just get the point that I’m not interested.” Cosette huffed.

“Can’t really blame him though,” Éponine commented quietly, noting the way that the sunlight lit up Cosette’s face, lighting her hair, still blowing around her like a halo, on fire and making it look as though she radiated light. Being near her was a breath of fresh air, a warm cup of tea for a sore throat. Éponine’s throat had been feeling especially sore lately. She needed that tea.

“What was that?” Cosette asked, looking over at her.

“Nothing.” Éponine said. “Keep your eyes on the road! Don’t want to hit another innocent pedestrian!”

Cosette laughed and looked forward again. Éponine looked back to the road with her, a smile playing on her lips, until Cosette pulled into a driveway.

“Cosette, this is your house.”

“Mmmm,” She replied, nodding. “So it is.”

“You’re supposed to be taking me home.”

“Yeah. Didn’t really feel like it.” Cosette took off her sunglasses and glanced at Éponine impishly.

Éponine didn’t really know how to reply to that, so she just looked over at Cosette with a thousand questions written on her face.

Cosette leaned toward her, her voice far low and seductive to be fair, “I wish we had an AP bio exam tomorrow so I have an excuse to invite you inside.”

“You don’t have to have an excuse to invite me inside.” Éponine replied breathlessly as Cosette’s face stopped inches before hers.

“Oh.” Cosette breathed, her face so close that Éponine could make out the mascara that clung to her eyelashes, the subtle floral fragrance of her perfume, and each goddamn crinkle on her pale pink lips. “Well in that case…”

Éponine whimpered softly in the back of her throat and grabbed the back of Cosette’s neck, crushing their lips together. Cosette giggled and nipped at her bottom lip before enthusiastically returning the kiss, bring one hand up to Éponine’s back to pull her closer and the other to tangle in her coarse brown hair.

Cosette’s lips taste just like Éponine had been imagining they would. Soft and warm and sweet. Cosette moaned into Éponine, which produced a warm, moist rush of air into Éponine’s mouth that felt especially obscene. Éponine sighed and tangled her fingers further into Cosette’s hair, pulling her closer until Cosette decided to kill the engine and hop over the console so that she was straddling Éponine.

Éponine broke away for a few seconds, looking up at Cosette breathlessly. The other girl’s eyes were lit up and her cheeks flushed, both of their hearts pounding. Éponine looked out the open windows of the car. “What will your neighbors think?”

“Who cares?” Cosette replied as she leaned down to nibble at Éponine’s neck. Éponine gasped and arched her back, grinding their hips together. Cosette reached under Éponine’s shirt, tracing her ribs up to the underwire of her bra. She toyed with the bottom of Éponine’s breasts under her bra, inciting small moans of ecstasy. Cosette smirked and pulled off her own shirt before removing Éponine’s.

Éponine gaped at the smooth lines of Cosette’s body, all milky white skin and smooth curves. She reached up and pulled Cosette’s face back down to her, feeling her skin against hers and relishing her warmth. She unbuttoned Cosette’s pants and slid them down her thighs, plunging one of her hands down Cosette’s underwear and palming her ass.

Cosette giggled and undid Éponine’s bra. Éponine retracted her arms for just long enough for Cosette to slip the straps off her shoulders, and being too lazy and turned on to actually figure out how to work Cosette’s front-fastening bra, Éponine opted to just pull it over Cosette’s head. Cosette watched bemusedly as Éponine took in her breasts, as full and graceful as the rest of her. Éponine ran her thumb over one of Cosette’s hard nipples and trailed down the rest of Cosette’s body, running her fingers over her ribs and stopping when she gripped her hip.

Eyes gleaming with lust, Cosette brought their mouths together once more, her lips eagerly working against Éponine’s. Éponine moved their bodies up and down, relishing the feeling Cosette’s skin on hers.

Cosette placed her hand on one of Éponine’s breasts and began slowly tracing circles around her nipple. Éponine moaned and clutched at Cosette’s shoulders. Cosette smirked and trailed kisses down Éponine’s throat and collarbone before moving on to her breasts. She moved her hand so that her thumb was stroking her ribcage and swiped her tongue all over her breast before teasing her hard nipple with her teeth. She repeated the process on the other side, spurred on by Éponine’s small gasps of pleasure.

When Cosette lifted her head back up, Éponine pressed her mouth hungrily to Cosette’s. Both of their hands were busy running up and down the other’s body, feeling all the dips and curves previously shielded by clothes. There was nothing between them anymore. Éponine clung to Cosette, relishing the feeling of closeness, of being loved. Being loved by Cosette, the embodiment of love and light and warmth itself. She needed this more than she’d allowed herself to hope for, and now that she had it… well…

She kept pulling Cosette closer and closer and soon enough their underwear were pooled around their legs and Cosette had her fingers in between Éponine’s legs and they were both soaking wet. More grabbing, kissing, feeling, moaning, and Éponine bucked her hips at the same time that Cosette threw hers forward and they both climaxed all over the car seat.

After they were both done, Cosette slumped against Éponine’s naked body. Éponine, breathing heavy, ran her fingers through Cosette’s hair and kissed her head. Cosette let out a breathless laugh against Éponine’s bare chest. “Well, I should probably drive you home then.”

Éponine giggled. “Your neighbors probably think you’re a complete slut.”

“Who says I’m not?” Cosette countered innocently.

Éponine rolled her eyes and slid down the seat so that she could rest her head against Cosette’s. The laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of the sun on their skin and the spring air on their hair, before Éponine reminded Cosette of the paper they had due in English the next day. Cosette sighed and they put on their clothes and Cosette drove Éponine home, pausing once every few minutes to share a look with Éponine and giggle. Once they got to Éponine’s house and she started walking away, Cosette called after her, “Hey! Ponine!”

Éponine turned around, laughing. “Yes?”

Cosette grinned. “I hope I don’t have to almost hit you with my car to get you to come home with me next time. We might even make it out of the car.”


End file.
